Olimpo
by KnifeL
Summary: Un mundo de dioses, sacerdotes, guerras y monstruos, donde el telar del destino decide tu futuro, donde una simple humana puede cautivar a un dios.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya sé, ya sé. Debería estar escribiendo ''All I Need'' pero el cuerpo me pedía empezar este fanfic. Bueeno, eso, que el capitulo mi otro fanfic estará terminado la semana que viene (Espero). Sin más, disfrutad. ^^**

_Olimpo_

_**KnifeL**_

Una de las semi-diosas más poderosas de todos los tiempos se encontraba gritando en el pasillo principal del palacio donde vivía. Grabados de Atenea, Zeus, Apolo y demás dioses se extendían a través de este, dándole un toque enigmático. La semi-diosa de larga cabellera rubia y ojos como el fuego seguía gritando y llamando a una de las grandes puertas de las que allí había. Cansada y harta de llamar a su hermana, se retiró un poco tomando aire, se tranquilizó y alzó la manos desprendiendo así un aura blanca, que dio paso a un imponente grifo dorado, que, acto seguido, raspó la puerta a la que minutos antes llamaba. Abriendo un agujero por el que poder pasar, el gran grifo entró sigiloso, sorprendiéndose por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Cuatro? ¡Fate, estás loca!- Gritó aquel imponente grifo volviendo a su forma humana -¿No has tenido suficiente descendencia? -En ese momento, la chica llamada Fate, igual a la otra en aspecto, se revolvió entre las sabanas, y, sentándose sobre ellas, sus gestos cambiaron de somnolientos a enfurecidos, cambiando su cuerpo de tamaño y forma, poco a poco dejando ver a un animal gigantesco, con tres cabezas, una de dragón, otra león y luego cabra. Su cuerpo musculado y con escamas donde se veían los cuellos de las tres cabezas y en el nacimiento de las grandes alas iguales a las de un dragón. La quimera, como se llamaba la bestia, se levanto en sus patas traseras escupiendo fuego por la cabeza del dragón y la cabra, mientras que el león solo rugía fuertemente, despertando a las cuatro muchachas que en la cama descansaban, que salían de la habitación entre las sábanas.

-¿Por qué irrumpes en mi habitación siempre de la misma manera? ¡Perturbas mi sueño!- Gritó el gran león abalanzándose contra la otra chica. Esta volvió a convertirse en el grifo dorado e intentaba por todos los medios sacarse a la quimera de encima.

-¡Pido igualdad de condiciones! -Exclamó esta con una sonrisa. La quimera desapareció para dar paso a un grifo totalmente diferente a ella. Este era negro y fuego, con alas de dragón y cola del mismo. Cuernos gigantes adornaban su cabeza llena de plumas con destellos rojos. Las plumas de este, erizadas, bajaban por la columna vertebral transformándose en escamas. El otro, como dijimos antes, tenia el mismo color que un león, y sin plumas, con pelos, se diferenciaban mucho entre ellos. Largo rato duro la disputa entre rugidos y arañazos, hasta que un hombre de pelo oscuro entro por las puertas derruidas de la habitación.

-¡Alicia y Fate, hijas de la diosa Lindy y la sacerdotisa Precia! ¿Como os atrevéis tan siquiera a pelearos? ¡Sois hermanas! ¡Zeus debe de estar rebolviendose en su trono!

-Dilo por ella- Escupió sangre el grifo negro, volviendo a su forma original. Se estiró cual felino, con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que el muchacho de pelos oscuros y Alicia la miraban amenazantes.-¿Que? Zeus me odia, en todo caso sería Hades.

-Ese no es el punto, Fate -Dijo el de cabellos oscuros.

-El punto es que debes de dejar de acostarte con cuanta mujer te pase por delante ¿Sabías que ya tuviste descendencia?- Fate paro de estirarse, dejando ver una mueca de enfado. -No son dioses ni semi-dioses, pero algunas de sus madres piden tu presencia, y tanto a mi como a nuestras madres nos gustaría que eso hicieras- Haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicó que no le importaba lo que sus madres, hermana, o líos de una noche dijeran acerca de sus deberes como progenitora.

-Como tu querido Zeus hizo con todas, ¿Verdad? -Desafió con la mirada a su hermana.

-¡Es tu deber! -Gritó su desesperada hermana.

-¡La próxima diosa del Tártaro y la guerra no tiene deberes! -Gritó aun más fuerte la otra, acercándose peligrosamente a su gemela- ¡No puedes exigirme nada! ¡Sólo eres una sacerdotisa!

-¡Pero seré la sacerdotisa que te case! -Cuando soltó aquella bomba, Fate se quedo en blanco, y el muchacho se echo las manos a la cabeza- Lo siento, Chrono.

-Así no Alicia, ¡Así no! Tu madre lo dijo claramente -Estalló el joven. Luego, miró a Fate serio y la agarro de un brazo- Alicia, ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro -Dijo esta agarrando el otro brazo. Fate estaba tan conmocionada que no se dio cuenta siquiera de donde la llevaban. Abriéndose paso por los pasillos del palacio, Alicia y Chrono arrastraban a Fate, que solo emitía sonidos grutales cada vez que subían o bajaban una escalera. Llegaron a un gran portón, más grande aún que el de la habitación de Fate. Lo abrieron y tiraron a Fate adentro, dejándola a solas con dos mujeres. Una presentaba el típico atuendo de sacerdotisa con tonos rojos, naranjas y dorados. La adornaban varias pulseras y brazaletes de oro y plata, así también como de rubíes. La otra, vestida con ropa de guerrera y algo mas alta, miraba a Fate con desaprobación.

-¿Que hemos echo Precia? -Le decía esta a la sacerdotisa, que solo se encogía de hombros- Fate -Al oír su nombre en boca de la diosa, se levantó pesadamente, dándoles una mirada de confusión que decía todo lo que su boca no.- Ejem, supongo que ya te habrán dicho, ¿Verdad? -Continuó de nuevo- Entiéndelo Fate, no tenemos otra opción, por el bien del Olimpo y de las demás mujeres que rondan esta ciudad, debes hacerlo.

-¿¡Por que he de hacerlo!? ¡No tengo que obedeceros! ¡No quiero estar atada a una persona que ni siquiera tendré tiempo de conocer! -Subió de tono la menor en la sala. Mientras se acercaba veloz hacía las otras mujeres, no dudó un momento en convertirse en un león gigante, y así, rugiendo y dando tumbos amenazó a aquellas que le dieron la vida.

-Fate, tranquilidad ante todo -Intervino Precia- Lindy y yo sabemos tus gustos, y hemos elegido a una sacerdotisa que vendrá a Grecia pronto y...-No dio tiempo a terminar cuando el león se abalanzó a las dos. Lindy hizo aparecer una gran espada de plata y contraatacó para proteger a la otra mujer. No llegó a atravesar la espada a Fate, cuando esta estaba a su izquierda lanzando otro ataque, que también fue rechazado por Lindy.

-¡BASTA! Resonaron dos voces grabes por la habitación. En seco paró aquel enorme león al encontrar de frente a Hades. Zeus también estaba, pero saludando a las dos bellas mujeres.- Parece que tienes dificultades para aceptar tu destino, Fate. -Dijo Zeus girándose sobre si mismo para observarla. -Debes hacerlo Fate, el destino está escrito.

-¡No! El destino no está escrito, ¡No para los dioses! -Replicó furiosa.

-Da igual cuanto protestes, dentro de una semana la caravana que trae a tu prometida llegará. -Terminó de anunciar el dios de dioses desapareciendo del lugar, dejando a Hades, Fate y las otras mujeres a solas.

-Fate -Llamó la atención Hades- Acompañame, tenemos que hablar. Señoras, nos vemos.-Se despidió así de Lindy y Precia. Hades guió a su sobrina-nieta hacia uno de los tantos de enormes jardines que para deleite de los dioses allí había. Hablando de cosas sin importancia, los dos sonreían y se lo pasaban bien juntos, cosa que con los otros dioses no podían hacer. Hades siempre fue la oveja negra del Olimpo, siendo rechazado, sin darle la oportunidad de demostrar que, a pesar de ser el dios que ''castigaba y torturaba'', tenía una gran personalidad, que rebosaba de felicidad y fidelidad. Al igual que él, Fate tenía sus mismos problemas, pero al tener un temperamento más fuerte y más persistente, se ganó un sitio junto a Artemisa y Ares. Entre las cualidades de Fate, se podía destacar convertirse en animales, tanto mitológicos como normales. Otra era su rebeldía, que se hacia notar fuera donde fuere.

-Bueno, Fate -Empezó la conversación el dios del Tártaro- ¿Te dijeron algo mas sobre ella?

-¿Como que? -Preguntó mirándole extrañada.

-Supongo que sabrás quien era Persefone, ¿Verdad?

-Si.. ¿Hija de Zeus y Démeter?

-Esa misma. -Contestó con una sonrisa, recordando cuando se enamoró de ella.- Tu prometida -Fate reaccionó con mala cara- Es su discípula.

-¿Ah? - Eso le cogió de sorpresa.

-Sep, ella también vendrá para acompañarla.. -Hades se perdió mirando al azul cielo.

-Ah.. -Suspiró Fate- El amor, ¿No tío Hades? -Sonrío Fate- Cupido te la jugo bien jeje.

-Si... -Le sonrió de vuelta.

-Y bueno... ¿Como es ella? -Cambió de tema Fate.

-Por lo poco que Zeus me ha dicho... vas a tener suerte. Dice que tiene un precioso cabello del color del fuego y unos ojos que son más azules aún que el mismo cielo.

-Aham... quien sabe... a lo mejor hasta me cae bien -Contesto riendo- Oh, Hades, me haces ver las cosas desde un punto muy diferente -Añadió abrazando al dios.

-.-.-

Habían pasado ya las dos semanas que tardaría en llegar la prometida de Fate. Todos en palacio preparaban la boda que se realizaría esa misma noche. Fate todavía no había conocido la que sería su esposa. En su habitación, se vestía para la gran noche. ''_El día más importante de toda tu vida..._'' se recordó amargamente mientras se apretaba el cinturón. No se pondría traje de gala ni mucho menos, usaría su vestimenta de guerra, que consistía en un vestido corto negro de cuero con adornos en plata, el cinturón rojo en su cadera, unas botas, también de cuero, negras con lineas en su parte más alta en rojo y rematadas en el pie con implantes de acero. Un brazalete de oro y otro cinturón en los brazos y guantes de acero. Cuando terminó de vestirse, cogió su espada negra con símbolos dorados y se la colocó en la funda de su cinturón. Se sentó en su cama a descansar mientras esperaba a que las campanas sonaran. Después de un largo rato, las campanas repicaron y se levantó de inmediato para ir al salón principal, allí estaría su prometida, de la cual no sabía todavía su nombre.

Cuando entro en la iglesia acompañada de Chrono, la chica ya la esperaba al pie del altar con un vestido blanco en el que mostraba la blanca piel de sus hombros. Las personas que allí habían al entrar ella, pararon de cuchichear idioteces, cayendo la capilla en un silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los pasos de Fate. Cuando la Diosa llego al altar se giró para contemplar la belleza de la que le había hablado Hades. Era una chica de hermosos rasgos finos, cabello (Como le dijo Hades) rojo, pero no del color del bravo fuego, si no como el de un bello atardecer. Sus ojos, tan contrarios a los suyos, azules. Tan azules como el cielo a media mañana o como los ríos montaña adentro. Hermosa, bellísima, simplemente eso. Se perdió en ese vestido blanco que tan bien le quedaba a la sacerdotisa, que marcaba sus bonitas curvas y sus senos. Eso fue lo que necesito Fate para terminar de relamerse como una fiera hambrienta.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que llego esa parte en la que tenían que besarse. Nanoha, que así se llamaba la bella sacerdotisa, se giró para mirarla por primera vez en todo el tiempo transcurrido. Fate pudo observar cierto dejo de tristeza en los ojos azules, pero eso no le impidió devorar los carnosos labios de la chica. Pensó que este podría ser su primer beso, y que a lo mejor se estaba pasando, y bajó un poco la intensidad. Con ese gesto, consiguió que la pelirroja se relajara un poco para luego separarse. Fate le dirigió una sonrisa cortés que fue devuelta con gusto. Luego, en la celebración posterior, Fate pensó en acercarse a ella y entablar alguna conversación para conocerla, era guapa, y eso despertó su interés.

-Ejem.. hola -Saludo la rubia con alegría.

-Hola ¿Que tal esta mi señora? -¿Que? ¿Como la había llamado? ''Mi señora'' En cierto modo eso logró excitar un poco a Fate, pero por otro lado le molestó.

-Nada de formalidades, ahora eres mi mujer y puedes llamarme Fate -Le lanzó otra sonrisa mientras se acercó un poco- ¿Te lo pasas bien? -Preguntó mientras bebía otro trago del vino.

-Perfectamente -Contestó con otra sonrisa.

-Nanoha... -Su tono cambio dramáticamente de gentil a lujurioso. Se acercó un poco mas a ella y, mientras mordía su oreja, continuaba- Estoy deseando que se acabe la fiesta...

-¿P.. para que? -Nanoha estaba nerviosa, empezaba a soltar seguidos suspiros.

-¿Tu que crees? Estoy impaciente de llegar a la habitación... -Nanoha cerró los ojos. Su primera vez, se recordó, su primera vez sería esta noche, ¡Y con una diosa! Ahora recordaba las indicaciones que su maestra le dio ''_Sé sutil, siempre a la altura de una buena sacerdotisa, obedece a sus deseos, disfruta de su compañía. Intentalo._''

Después de varios besos, arrumacos y bocados en el cuello, Fate decidió que no podía esperar más y se la llevó hasta su habitación. Nanoha iba al frente, guiada por Fate que disfrutaba de las hermosas vistas desde allí. No pudo aguantar mas y colocó sus manos en la cintura de Nanoha para pegarla hacía si, y luego acorralarla contra una pared. Fate comenzó un vaivén de delante hacia atrás, para luego continuarlo de delante, atrás, abajo y hacia delante de nuevo. Nanoha estaba, no asustada, pero si un poco temerosa de lo que pudiera hacerle. Había escuchado rumores de que cuando la diosa se excitaba demasiado, era un poco bestia. Fate notaba que estaba tensa, le dio la vuelta y la cargó en su cintura, besándola e intentando tranquilizarla. Así la llevó hasta sus aposentos, y allí hizo de la mujer, SU mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí vengo yo con otro capi de Olimpo :3. All I Need, a mi pesar se paraliza hasta nuevo aviso por falta de inspiración... (Me abandona cuando mas la necesito...) Pero bueeeeeeeeeno, que se le va a hacer, para escribir mal no hacer nada. Sin ninguna cosa más que decir, os dejo leyendo. Ah, cabe a decir que los datos de historia que remarco en el fanfic son verdaderos (Hay excepciones, claro)**

_Olimpo_

**KnifeL**

-Por favor... espera -Suplicaba Nanoha mientras intentaba sacarse de encima a la diosa.- Por favor.. no estoy preparada -Esta ya empezaba a sollozar mientras que la rubia seguía itentando quitar el vestido de bodas, que ya estaba todo rasgado.

-¡Dioses! ¿¡Quieres callar!? -Contestó furiosa Fate a la vez que se levantaba de la cama. Se pusó una túnica roja que estaba encima de un baúl de madera oscura tallada con símbolos desconocidos para Nanoha. Fate se dirigió a lo que parecía ser el baño, desde el que se le escuchaba rechistar. Nanoha se irguió tapandose con la sabana blanca, mientras observaba por el ventanal la noche oscura, recordando su hogar. Una solitaria lagrima se escapó de sus orbes azules al tiempo en que la diosa rubia llegaba de nuevo a la cama con una botella de vino en sus manos. La destapó con facilidad y dió un enorme trago.

-¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó sin tapujos.- No deberías estar así, aquí tendras todo lo que quieras, te has casado con una diosa -Sonreía dando otro trago a la botella.- ¿Quieres? -Añadió meciendo la botella frente a la cobriza.

-¿Que cosecha?

-¡Como osas! Es la mejor de las cosechas de toda Grecia, de la gran reserva para mi famia, expresamente. El mejor vino que habrás probado en tu vida te lo aseguro. -Contestó tendiendole la botella, que Nanoha cojió mirandola dudosa- Venga, bebe, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras -Sonrió de nuevo la diosa. Nanoha empinó la botella tragando fuerte, para luego dejar de beber bruscamente y toser.

-Delicioso -Dijo cuando se recuperó. Le dió de vuelta la botella a Fate para que la terminase sola. Charlarón un rato sobre la vida de cada una, Fate supo que Nanoha venía de mucho más allá de lo que ella viajo cuando estudiaba. Supo que allá dejó a una familia, amigos y muchísimos recuerdos. También que tenia 19 años justos, cumplidos hace dos o tres días antes de la boda. Al igual Nanoha supo que Fate no era tan fiera como la describian. A pesar de ser la diosa de las bestias, apreció su lado educado y tranquilo. Fate le explicó eso de ser la ''heredera'' del Tártaro, le explicó que Cronos estaba encarcelado (Si cubierto de lava se le puede llamar así) y que se hacía falta muchísima energía para que así siguiera para el resto de la eternidad. Por eso, ella, Alicia y Chrono ascenderian a puestos ''superiores''.

-¿A que puesto ascenderá Alicia? ¿No es sacerdotisa?- Preguntó una curiosa Nanoha.

-Ella ocupará el puesto de Zeus -Dijo ella un poco demasiado borracha.

-¿Y Chrono?

-Es el favorito de Poseidón.

-¿Los tres sois hermanos?

-Cuantas preguntas... -Fate rascó su cabeza para poder pensar- No... solo Alicia y yo somos hermanas, él es un semi-dios hijo de Poseidón.

-Fate... ¿Tu eres la única diosa pura que ascenderá?

-Por lo que parece, sí -Afirmó con una sonrisa- pero no tiene importancia, Alicia sabrá dirigir esto sin ayuda de nadie. -Al decir esto, un silencio, solo interrumpido por el ulular de los búhos, se hizo en la habitación. Nanoha miraba pensativa sus manos, sin percatarse de la mirada depredadora que Fate cernía sobre ella. Esta dejó con cuidado a un lado la botella vacía de vino, y fué gateando hasta situarse sobre ella. Nanoha la miró sorprendida a los ojos, que reflejaban más lujuria si cabía a la de antes.

-Fate... antes te dije que no... por ahora... -Estaba asustada, ¿Para qué negarlo? A pesar de hablar con ella todavía no estaba segura si le haría daño.

-No te dañaré, lo juro -Dijo como si le leyera la mente.- Te doy mi palabra -Añadió mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

-Te dije que no... -Volvió a repetir alejandola de ella- Hoy no, comprendelo, ¿Si?

-ARGH! -Chilló acostandose a su lado.

-Buenas noches... -Fué lo último que se escuchó en la habitación aquella noche.

o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Nanoha despertó con unos fuertes gritos y ruidos provenientes del patio exterior que se encontraba bajo el ventanal de su habitación. Se asomó somñolienta y divisó a Fate entrenando con una enorme bestia que se retorcía y lanzaba ataques contra la diosa.

-Espera, ¿Una... -No dio timpo a formular su pregunta cuando una enorme cabeza de serpiente rompió el ventanal por el que segundos antes se asomaba. La serpiente bufía y abría la boca dejando ver los enormes colmillos. El reptil, que debía de medir más de 10 metros de largo y 3 de ancho, poseía una enorme cabeza (Imaginaos) y su color era de un verde toxico.- ¡FATE! -Fue lo unico que se escapo de sus labios antes de que la gran bestia se lanzara contra ella. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo se escuchó un sonido sordo parecido a un grito seco, junto a una brisa de aire que removió su cabello. Abrió los ojos para ver la enorme cabeza de la serpiente siendo arrastrada hacia fuera de la habitación. Corrió de nuevo hacia el ventanal echo añicos inclinandose sobre los barrotes, donde vió a Fate arrastrando a la enorme bestia hacía el bosque de las afueras de palacio.

-Esubo cerca -Dijo una voz que probenia de la puerta. Nanoha se volteo asustada y sorperdida por la interrupción.- ¿Como has pasado la noche de bodas? -El sujeto que preguntaba se le acercó.

-Bien, Hades. -Respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-Oh, querida, no fingas en mi presencia, es de mala educación. -Reprochó carcajeandose.- ¿Te asustó la serpiente? -Preguntó de la nada.

-Si, ¿Que estaba haciendo una bestia como esa en palacio?

-¿Olvidas con quien estás casada? La gran diosa de las bestias, o Khimaira , como la llaman todos los demás -Se acercó al ventanal derruido y saludo a Fate.- Este es su entrenamiento diario, vete acostumbrando -Dijo orgulloso.

-Hades, siento contradecirle, pero ¿Khimaira no era un monstruo horrendo, hija de Tifón y de Equidna, que vagaba por las regiones de Asia Menor aterrorizando a las poblaciones y engullendo rebaños y animales? -Preguntó confundida.

-Já, cosas que se le infunden a la población -Reía el dios.- Ella se convierte en dicha bestia, que no es horrorosa, pero lo demás son estupideces que se dicen para crear miedo hacía Fate. -Dijo esto último para salir de la habitación.- Será mejor que vallas a recibirla para comer juntas, creo que está furiosa después de lo que le dijiste anoche -Terminó de marcharse dejandola más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Pero sin embargo, se apresuró a arreglarse y a resaltar su belleza para la diosa.

Andó por los innumerables pasillos hasta que encontró el salón principal, en el que divisó a Alicia y Precia desayunando. Se acercó cautelosa y con un movimiento rápido se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Bu.. buenos días, mis divinidades -Dijo timida.

-¡Por Zeus! -Rió Precia junto a Alicia- Divinidades, que imaginación -Continuó la mayor- Las divinidades en esta famila sólo son tu esposa y la mia, cariño -Tomo un poco de su zumo- Nosotras, tu y yo, solo somos sacerdotisas, y Alicia una semi-diosa. Asi que dejate de protocolo y hablanos como lo que somos, familia -Terminó sonriendo y alzando la copa. Nanoha sonrió ante el buen humor y amabilidad de la ahora su nueva familia. Comieron los manjares que los sirvientes les servían, charlaron y rieron juntas por largo rato, hasta que las puertas del salón tronaron en señal de quién habia llegado.

-¡DEBES DE DEJAR DE MATAR A CUANTO BICHO VIVIENTE TE ENCUENTRES! ¡PODRÍAS ENTRENAR COMO UN DIOS NORMAL Y NO COMO UNA BESTIA! -Dijo Lindy gritando y luchando contra Fate, espada contra espada, negra y plateada, chocando y dando lugar a chispas.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE SOY! ¡DEJA DE DECIRME COMO TENGO QUE HACER MI VIDA! -Las espadas volvieron a chocar, lanzando a Lindy por encima de la mesa, las mujeres sentadas no tardaron en ponerse en pie y huir de el salón. Alicia corrió hasta quedar frente su hermana- ¡APARTATE! -Gritó Fate intentando zafarse de tu hermana- ¡No es cosa tuya! -De la nada Alicia abrazó a su hermana fuertemente, apreto el agarre para asegurarse de que no podía librarse y así se quedaron durante un tiempo. Mientras, Precia acudía a ayudar a Lindy.

-Lindy, deja que entrene como quiera, ya parara... -Decía Precia mientras la sacaba del salón.

-Ahora no la dejaré, tiene que cuidar a su esposa y dejarse de tonterias. -Dijo esta mientras se marchaban. Una vez que Lindy salió fuera de la habitación, Alicia soltó a su hermana y se dirigió a Nanoha.

-Consuma con ella esta noche, no deberías haberle negado -Le dijo en un susurro mientras abandonaba la estancia. Fate estaba ahí, parada, mirando hacia el suelo de una manera sombría. Nanoha se culpaba, pero ¿Que iba a hacer? No estaba preparada. Se hacercó poco a poco a Fate, que seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Esta, al notar que se acercaba avanzó lo suficiente para poder agarrarla con fuerza por la cintura y atraerla hacia sí.

-Fate... -Dijo Nanoha sorprendida por la manera de atraparla. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Fate la besó. Un beso lleno de desesperación y pasión. Nanoha pensó en resistirse, pero se dejó hacer, tarde o temprano acabaría acostandose con ella. Fate la cargó (Al estilo princesa, perdonad pero no sabía como decirlo xD) y la llevo a sus aposendos, donde la tiró bruscamente en la cama, le quitó la ropa bruscamente, rompiendola y haciendola trizas.

-Fate, me vas a dejar sin vestimentas -Dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa, a lo que Fate solo sonrió y siguió a lo suyo. Una vez retirado el vestido, besó el cuello y la clavicula mientras bajaba hacia el pecho de la cobriza, esta, estaba disfrutando más de lo que hubiese imaginado el contacto con la lengua de la diosa. Placentero, sensual, excitante, simplemente lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida.

-Acabamos de empezar -Dijo Fate, de nuevo como si le leyera el pensamiento. Se recostó sobre la ojiazul y empezo a saborear uno de sus pechos, haciendola gemir suavemente. En respuesta la los sonidos que hacía su esposa, Fate movió su descubierto torso contra la intimidad de Nanoha. Gimió más fuerte y Fate sonrió, bajo lentamente sus manos posandolas en las caderas de la sacerdotisa.

-Esto -Agarró fuertemente las caderas de Nanoha-… fue lo que me gustó cuando te vi... me pregunté: ¿como será sentir a esa hembra cuando se corre?– dijo lujuriosamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Fate colocó su cara a la altura que la de Nanoha y mordió el lobulo de la oreja- Apetecible…eres una mujer muy apetecible -dijo bajo el oído. Nanoha se estremeció al escucharla.- ¿Estás caliente? - preguntó.  
-Sabes que sí- Le contestó mirándola.  
-¿Qué quieres que te haga?- dijo con voz entrecortada.  
-Lo que sea – Volvió a decir excitada.  
-Quiero oírlo- dijo.- Sé lo que quieres... pero antes lo tienes que decir -Dicho eso, Nanoha sintio un vulto pegandose a su intimidad, haciendo que se asustara.- Dilo... y haré lo que quieras...


End file.
